1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to the field of mobile communications. More particularly, the present invention provides a method enabling detection of stolen mobile communication devices with the help of a centralized data repository configurable to provide third party access to equipment identification numbers of stolen mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices employing mobile communication technologies have separated subscriber identity from the device that is used for communication. For instance: this makes any GSM device transferable from subscriber to subscriber, or allows users to change their subscription from one service provider to another retaining the same device. While this enables the consumers at large to invest one-time in a mobile communication device and make use of the competitive services of the network service providers at will, it has a negative fall out of permitting a mobile phone thief to steal a mobile device and either use it or sell it in the market. Mobile Phone theft has become a big social menace in many countries and there are not many solutions to this problem. This invention thereby produces a solution to trace stolen mobile communication devices and thus discourages theft.
Each mobile communication device carries a unique device-id (device identification) which is known as International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). This device-id can be used by a network service provider to block a mobile communication device, if the mobile communication device is stolen and can also be used to trace the mobile communication device if stolen and reused by somebody else. GSM network architecture has a node defined in the network called Equipment Identification Register (EIR), which maintains list of black listed, white listed and grey listed mobile communication devices. If a mobile communication device is stolen or lost, the concerned network service provider puts the device-id of the stolen mobile communication device in the black list of the EIR. Whenever the stolen mobile communication device tries to register onto the communication network, the EIR can be checked by the GSM infrastructure to check if it is among the black listed mobile communication devices. If it is included in the black listed mobile communication device, it can be blocked. Further the user of said mobile communication device can be traced.
GSM provides a method of blocking and tracing mobile communication device if stolen or lost. However, there are some drawbacks in the known methods, which makes this approach inefficient. As for example, there are instances when most users do not take note of the device-id of a mobile communication device. If a mobile communication device is stolen, because of the user not knowing its device-id, it's not possible for him/her to notify the network service provider and in turn difficult for the network service provider to block the mobile communication device. There are many mobile communication infrastructure worldwide where EIRs are not deployed, so if mobile communication devices are stolen it can't be traced. Mobile communication devices can move across network service providers and also across countries, so if a mobile communication device leaves a network (or service provider) it is not possible to trace it, within a single service provider's network. This encourages a thief to steal a mobile communication device and export it out of a country. Therefore, to trace such stolen mobile communication devices, entries thereof have to be made in all EIRs across the globe, which is not feasible. The present invention addresses the aforesaid prior art problems and provides a method that enables detection of stolen mobile communication devices.